


Working Out (with your eyes on me)

by afastne



Series: When I'm Around You [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Even, Even can't get enough of his boyfriend, Isak can't get get enough of his boyfriend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, because apparently some people have a problem with that???, when you live together thing can get... steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afastne/pseuds/afastne
Summary: Isak is trying to finish his workout, Even is trying to finish a movie. They both fail rather spectacularly.





	Working Out (with your eyes on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Another under-edited piece of porn without plot. Enjoy! :)

When Isak in his younger years had dreamed about what his life would be like when he was older and no longer living with his parents he’d never come close to imagining the life he would end up living. If somebody had told him that he’d be living with his hot, older boyfriend, who would cook for him and kiss him good morning and goodnight every day he’s not sure what he would have said. Laugh? Maybe. Freak the fuck out? For sure.

But here he was. Living in a cramped one room apartment, awkwardly chit-chatting with their elderly neighbor that Even had befriended, because _of course_ he’d managed to charm the 65 year-old Else who had most definitely heard them fucking.   

Here he was on a normal saturday afternoon, trying to do push-ups in front of the TV whilst Even was lying in bed watching a movie. It wasn’t ideal, because apparently his knees where in the way of the subtitles and as since Even kept saying things like “You know what Isak, I don’t actually speak french”, it was apparently a problem. But they made it work. They always did, because fact was that neither of them wanted to be anywhere else than in this shoebox-sized, mess of an apartment. Besides, Isak had a favourite way of dealing with Even when he got pissy. It didn’t happen very often as Isak was the one prone to bitchiness in their household.

So when Even sighed at him pointedly for the third time Isak got off the floor and placed himself right in front of the TV.

“Isak!”

“What?” Isak asked, feigning confusion as he started doing squats in front of the drama playing out on the screen, “I thought you were upset because you couldn’t see me properly?”

“Isak..” Even said again, drawing his name out in exasperation but clearly fighting a smile.

Isak shook his head unbelievingly at his boyfriend from his crouched down position, “Still not enough? Wow, okay,” he said and whipped his shirt off and standing back up again in one go, “whatever it takes to keep my man happy I guess.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Even sighed, but Isak didn’t miss how his eyes trailed down his body.

Isak went back to his work out, giving Even no mind even though he was staring at Isak with a blank expression, clearly not ready to lose this battle.

About a minute of nothing but the sounds of Isak’s heavy breathing and the french unintelligible french dialog in the background passed. Isak’s legs were burning and when Even raised his eyebrows pointedly at him, he knew Even could see it. Isak realized that they could be here for a long time if he didn’t step it up. Even wasn’t really all that competitive, but he liked to play.

So Isak decided to give his thighs a break and instead turned around and went down in what he believed was called “the downward dog”, ass facing Even. Yoga usually had no place in his workout routine but he figured it would be slightly sexier than jumping jacks.

Peering through his legs he could see Even’s face break into a smile. Isak wiggled his butt a little in victory and fell into laughter together with Even.

“Fine. Fine!” Even said in surrender, sitting up with his legs over the edge of the bed, “you’re more entertaining than this movie anyway.”

Isak stood up and pumped his fist in the air, “I knew it,” he said and leaned down to kiss Even chastely on the lips, pulling away when Even’s tried to deepen it.

“What?” Even asked when Isak shook his head at him again, “I thought that was the point of all this.”

“The point. Of _all this,”_ Isak said, bringing his voice down in a way he knew turned Even on, “was that I need to be able to finish my workout without you sighing at me.”

“But,” Even started to protest.

“Even, I need to steach. You don’t want me to be sore, do you?”

Even smiled a wicked smile at him, suggesting that perhaps we wouldn’t mind Isak being a little sore.

“You will have to be patient, baby,” Isak said and crouched down on the floor again, getting into the right position to stretch the muscles in his left thigh.

Even huffed but stayed silent, he simply watched Isak go about his routine.

Isak kept going, deliberately not watching his boyfriend. He simply went about his business, one muscle at the time. Stretching out his legs, his upper arms, his back and ass. He didn’t glance at Even again as he was standing up again, stretching out his neck. The sight was more or less what he’d expected but it pleased him anyway.

Even was half laying on the bed, supporting himself on one elbow, his other hand was wrapped firmly around his dick, which he’d pulled out of his sweats. He smiled at Isak innocently and nodded his head a little to the side, silently calling him closer.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Isak asked teasingly, slowly walking up to the bed and crouching down between Even’s legs.

Even nodded at him in the same pace as his hand worked his hardening dick, but kept silent.

Isak placed his hands lightly on Even’s thighs, but didn’t squeeze or rub them. He just held them there, admiring the sight infront of him. Even’s eyes were heavy on him and he were panting slightly, a pretty blush were slowly spreading across his face and neck and Isak felt himself growing hard in his shorts.

Even apparently though things were moving on too slowly, because he shuffled himself back on the bed, out of Isak’s grasp and took his shirt of. He made himself comfortable on their messy sheets and Isak almost couldn’t hold back a moan at the sight of him.

Isak made a snap decision and quickly hopped onto the bed, standing with one foot on either side of Even’s thighs. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, turned on the camera and raised it above his boyfriends half-naked form, angling it so that Even’s honest to god bedhead, his flushed chest, and his hard and slightly leaking dick coming out of his low-riding sweats were visible. He quickly snapped a few shots, liking how his own two feet peeked in from the corners of the pictures, making it clear that it was him that had taken it. That it was him that got to see Even like this.     

Isak quickly flipped through the pictures, smiling at how Even in some of them were eye-fucking the camera and looking at _him_ , behind the camera, in others. Then he carelessly threw the phone to the side of the bed and got down on his knees, straddling Even.

“You. Are. So. Damn. Hot,” he said, puncturing every word with kisses across Even’s chest.

Even moan loudly when one of Isak’s kisses landed on one of his hard nipples, Isak swivels his tongue around it for a second and teases around it with his teeth. Even bucked his hips up against Isak while he at the same time tried to push Isak’s head downwards, his hand jerking faster and faster between them.

“No more of that,” Isak said with a husky voice and pulled Even’s hand away from his now very hard cock, “I don’t want you to come until I’m done with you.”

Even actually laughed at that, but complied and moved his hand away from his groin, twisting his fingers in Isak’s curls instead.

“Okay, baby,” he said, raising his voice for the first time since Isak had started with his stretches, “you can do whatever you want with me.”

Isak hummed approvingly as his mouth worked its way down Evens abs, his hands curled around the elastics of his sweats, teasing them downwards. Even lifted his hips to make it easier for Isak to pull them off. When Isak finally made it down to Even’s cock it was laying thick and hard against his lower stomach, Isak could almost see it pulsating for him.

“Hello,” he greeted the familiar sight happily, causing Even to release another wave of laughter.  

But Isak resisted Even’s pushing, and instead of swallowing his boyfriend down he dragged his hands down from Even’s stomach to the backside of his thighs and pushed them up until Even’s feet were placed wide apart on the bed. Then he moved Even’s hand from his own hair to his knees.

“Hold yourself open for me please.”

Even’s breath hitched and he quickly complied, pulling his knees up against his chest and left his ass on display for Isak.

Isak sighed and leaned in to nose down the tops of Even’s thighs and ass. He traced one hand down and dragged a finger up and down his crack teasingly and Even spread his legs even wider in response.

“Please baby, I’ve been hard ever since you started working out.”

“Oh really,” Isak said with a pleased voice, leaving Even laid out open for a second while he got the lube from the nightstand, “I thought I simply an annoyance in the way of you enjoying fine french cinema.”

“That’s not why I was annoyed,” Even panted in anticipation.

“Good to know,” Isak whispered and leaned in to press a wet kiss to Even’s hole.

Even keened loudly and his dick twitched against his stomach. Isak circled Even’s rim with his tongue while he coated his fingers with lube. He lick a along Even’s crack all the way up to his balls. Even let out a deep moan and let one leg rest against Isak’s shoulder and twisted his hand into his hair instead.

Isak kept lapping at his balls while one lubed up finger gently teased Even’s tight rim. He slowly pressed one finger in, tracing Even’s walls from the inside and kissed his way from his balls to his inner thighs.

He worked his finger in and out of Even hole, purposefully loosening him up. Eventually he introduced another finger, eliciting a low moan from Even by teasing his prostate. Isak could probably live on the the sound Even made when they came together like this. He felt his own cock twitch in his shorts and he debated reaching down and relieving some of the pressure but he quickly dismissed the thought. Even’s spread legs and his blushing face above him were more important right now.

He pulled his fingers out, enjoying Even’s protests, kissing the inside of his knees to passify him. The he grabbed a firm hold around Even’s thighs and leaned in, bringing him face to face with Even’s slick and puckered hole.

“Isak, come on,” Even said, breathing heavily.

Just as Even fell silent again Isak blew a warm breath over his ass.

Even panted heavily and tried to push his head closer, this time Isak complied. He nosed around Even ass and slipped his two finger back in. Fucking Even with his fingers slowly, adding his tongue when Even groaned and pushed his ass upwards towards him.

He switched between lapping around Even’s hole and licking up his crack. He quickened the pace of his hand and made sure to hit Even’s prostate with every move.

At this point he was desperately hard and he couldn’t help but trust himself against the edge of the bed, anything to get some friction on his cock.

He broke away for a second to take a breath.

“God Even,” he said and look, “I’m gonna fuck you know, okay?”

“Please,” Even begged.

Even stroked Even’s prostate one final time before he pulled out, he reached out and palmed Even’s leaking cock once before moving away completely to finally take the rest of his clothes off.

When he was finally free he looked down at his boyfriend on the bed pumped himself a few times. He picked up the bottle of lube and quickly got himself ready.

Even moved back towards on the bed to make more room for Isak. He stretched out a hand and grabbed Isak’s arm to pull him down on the bed.

Isak laid down between Even’s legs and slotted their cocks together deliciously. He thrusted himself against Even and kissed him. Pushing his tongue in his mouth the same way he intended to fuck Even, deep and purposefully.  

“Get in me, Isak,” Even said, grabbing a hold of Isak’s ass to press them closer together.

Isak groaned at the feeling of their hard-ons pressed together, then he pulled back and positioned himself against Even’s ready hole.

He held Even’s gaze and teased his cock against his crack. Pushing his head against Even’s opening without actually pushing in. But it took everything he had not to bury himself in Even and fuck him with everything he had. So Even’s next words came as a blessing to him.

“Just fuck me,” he pleaded, “Just fuck me, Isak.”

When Isak finally pushed in he had to take few calming breaths to keep from combusting right away. Even’s eyes were shut tightly and his hands were clutching desperately at the sheets. Isak stilled and grabbed a hold of the base of his own cock with one hand, and Even’s with the other. He wasn’t ready for this to end so soon, even though both of them could probably have come with just a few well pointed thrusts.

They stayed still for a while, Even’s head thrown back while he panted wildly, Isak trying not to come spontaneously from the warm and familiar heat of Even’s tight ass.

After a minute or so he carefully pulled at Even’s legs and positioned them over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend deeply. Even protested slightly at the stretch of their new position, but kissed him back fervently, his eyes now open and staring back at Isak. Desire and trust spelled out clear as day in the bright blue irises.

When Isak started thrusting it was slow and shallow, enjoying being buried deep inside Even. He’s forehead was wet with sweat, but Even didn’t seem to mind as he pressed their foreheads together as they were both breathing to heavily to keep kissing.

It was Even who finally signaled that he wanted more, that he wanted it harder by pushing Isak closer with his legs that were wrapped close around him.

“Fuck Even,” Isak groaned and started to thrust fast and deep. The rabbiting movement causing Isaks hips to loudly slam into Even’s ass.

Even tried to push his body closer to Isak’s, hoping to get some friction on his pulsating cock, but Isak’s thrusts were too fast to get much satisfaction from it. So he let one hand go of the sheet and squeezed it in between their bodies, heading for his cock. But Isak stopped him and yanked it back with some, his fast pace studdering slightly.

“No,” he said firmly, he slowed his pace down so that he was barely moving inside Even to show him that he was serious.

“Please, fuck. I need, I need..” Even begged.

“Not yet baby,” Isak moaned in Even’s ear and speeded up his movements again, hitting Even’s prostate with each thrust if his sounds were anything to go by.

“Please Isak, please,” Even begged again nonsensically, “I need.. I need more!”

Isak almost came just from hearing Even beg like that. He could never get over how I felt to see Even let go like that, because of him.

“Fuck baby,” Isak groaned and pulled out of Even.

“No, no no no. Please Isak,” Isak moaned in frustration, his legs still wide open even as Isak moved back on the bed. “I promise I won’t touch myself.”

“Fuck Even, turn around baby,” Isak panted and he couldn’t help but jerk himself despite having forbidden Even from doing the same.

Even looked at him for a second, like he didn’t understand what Isak wanted him to do.

“Please baby,” Isak was the one to beg now, “I need to fuck you deeper, turn around and keep you ass in the air.

Even finally got with the program and quickly turned around, bracing himself on his elbows and kept his ass high for Isak.

Isak bent down to give a quick and wet kiss to Even’s loose rim, lapping his tongue in once before pulling back.

“You look amazing like this, so wet and ready,” Isak said as he lined himself up behind Even.

“Please Isak, fuck me please.”

He didn’t need to ask twice.

Isak pushed all the way back in in one go, slamming his hips against against Even’s ass harder and reaching deeper than he ever could in the missionary position.

Even keened loudly and let his head fall against the pillow. Isak fucked himself into Even’s warmth quick and hard and realized that he wasn’t gonna be able to hold off much longer. The heat was already rising within him.

So he slowed his pace one final time, taking his time and feeling every inch of Even’s inside.

“Even baby?” He asked gently.

Even’s still had his head buried in the pillow but he moaned deeply in response.

“You feel so good like this, baby,” Isak said with all the reverence he could muster, “so beautiful and open everytime I fuck you,” he fucked himself in slowly, so slowly and stroked Even’s hips gently.

No matter how many times you let me in like this I feel like I could fuck you, just like this, forever and it wouldn’t be enough,” Isak leaned down to press small kisses to Even’s back and neck and he breathed Even in deeply.  

“Fuck Isak, I love you,” Even sobbed and thrust himself back on his cock, desperate for release. “Fuck me, please baby. I need you to fuck me.”

Isak groaned loudly and speeded up again, matching Even’s thrusts. Tension started building inside Isak again, and he quickly reached around to where Even’s dick was leaking badly. He jerked him off fast and rough, the pace a little bit off as he was close to orgasming, but after just a few jerks Even was coming in his hand and over the sheet. A loud sob rang through the apartment even though it was muffled by the pillows on their bed.

Isak desperately fucked Even through his orgasm, only managing a few more pumps before he was exploding inside him and collapsing on top of him. He thrust weekly inside Even a couple more time whilst lying on top of him before he’d released all of his seed inside him.

“Oh my god Even,” he moaned against his neck.

Even didn’t reply, he only reached back and patted Isak’s head to sooth him.  

Isak could have fallen asleep right there, curled up against Even’s warm back, but even though he was terribly comfortable he realized that neither of them would be in a minute considering the fact that they were literally lying in a pool of their own juices. So he gathered his strengths and his wits and pulled out and away from Even.

Even rolled over to the side of the bed that wasn’t soiled with cum and reached for the roll of paper by the side of the bed. He lazily wiped himself off while Isak sat back and watched him. He turned his eyes to Isak’s as he raised his legs in the air and reached down to wipe between his cheeks.

“Enjoying the show?” He asked and quirked an eyebrow, repeating Isak from earlier.

Isak gave a tired but incredibly satisfied laugh and answered him truthfully, “I always do.” He shuffled forwards and replaced Even’s hand with his own, carefully catching the seed that was spilling out of him with the wad of paper.

When he was done, he threw the paper in the general direction of their waste basket and eased Even’s legs back down so that he was laying flat on the bed. With a new wad of paper he quickly wiped himself off before throwing himself into Even’s arms.   

“How are you feeling?” Even asked and wrapped his arms tightly around him, one hand coming to rest on the back of Isaks head and the other one slowly caressing his back.

Isak scoffed in response, as though it should have been obvious.

“Pretty great actually,” he said and pressed his face into Even’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Isak insured, tilting his head up to silently ask for a kiss and Even was quick to comply. “What about you?” He asked after a few quick and tender pecks.

“Pretty great too,” Even answered with blinding smile.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in each others arm and actually watching a bit of the movie which was still playing in the background. But then Isak remembered his phone where it was still lying next to them. He quickly grabbed it went straight to his photos.

“Would you mind it terribly if I hung some of these on the wall?” He asked with a smirk as he flipped through the pictures.

Even snickered and gave his hip a squeeze with the hand that was still stroking up and down his backside.

“I think it might make some of our guests uncomfortable if we hung our homemade porn on the wall for everyone to see.”

“Porn?!” Isak exclaimed, “This is art.”

Even took the phone from him and swiped through the photos, staying on the shot where he was looking straight into the camera and his mouth was half open as he worked his cock lewdly.

“Are you telling me you’re not gonna jerk off to this later?” He asked, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks adorably.

Isak shrugged shamelessly, “Only for the rest of my life. I mean, look at you!”

Even laughed and leaned his neck down to kiss him deeply.

“Then it doesn’t go on the wall.”

“Fine,” Isak surrendered and pressed another kiss to Even’s lips, delighted by the fact that his praise and appreciation could still make his boyfriend blush.

“Screensaver?” He asked innocently after he’d pulled away from Even’s mouth, mainly to to hear him laugh again.

Even came through wonderfully, barking out a loud laugh. But then he turned on him and pinched Isak’s side playfully.

“Those pictures are for your eyes only, baby.”

Well, Isak couldn’t complain about that. He nuzzled closer to Even, kissing his neck and jaw with slow reverence.

“Okay, I’ll keep them safe.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
